Gangplank
}} Abilities (10 '''Gangplank's' level'')| }} bonus true damage over seconds and granting Gangplank 30% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. |description2 = Destroying a instantly readies Trial by Fire and grants its bonus movement speed. |static=15 |targeting ='Trial by Fire' is a self-activating, one-use on-hit effect. |damagetype = true |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *''Trial by Fire'' affects structures. |video = Gangplank IVideo }} Gangplank shoots the target enemy with his pistol, dealing them physical damage which applies on-hit effects, though not , and can critically strike. |description2 = If Parrrley kills its target, it refunds and plunders an equal amount of and , the latter of which can be spent to upgrade . |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 625 |cooldown = 5 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |targeting = Parrrley is a single targeted ability. |damagetype = Physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = Applies on-hit effects and life steal. * Parrrley behaves like a melee attack. ** Parrrley will also trigger on-being hit effects on enemy champions, including item-sourced effects. ** , , and will trigger their melee versions. ** and are triggered by Parrrley. ** Parrrley does not trigger on-attack effects, and will not interact with , or . * Parrrley can be , or . |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional= * Parrrley resets Gangplank's autoattack timer. |video=Gangplank QVideo }} Gangplank scarfs down a large quantity of citrus fruit, removing all crowd control affecting him and healing himself. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Remove Scurvy' is a self-target ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Remove Scurvy does not remove , the damage reduction from , any 'airborne' crowd control effects (pulls, knock-backs and knock-ups) or . * Remove Scurvy is one of the few abilities that can remove suppression. ** The suppression from will be removed, but if the channel completes both champions will still be moved. ** The suppression from , , and will be removed, however ultimate will continue dealing damage unless you move out of the tether range or the channel is disrupted. |video=Gangplank WVideo }} Gangplank stores a charge of Powder Keg periodically, up to a maximum of 2 (1 rank) stored at once. |description2 = Gangplank places a Powder Keg at the target location for 60 seconds, which connects to other nearby kegs. Kegs have 3 health and take 1 damage each time Gangplank or an enemy champion attacks them, and passively lose 1 health every seconds down to 1. If an enemy champion scores the last hit, the keg is disarmed and they earn . |description3 = If Gangplank scores the last hit, the triggering attack is splashed as physical damage to surrounding enemies, them for 2 seconds. Explosions ignore , and enemy champions take bonus physical damage. |description4 = The explosion sets off a chain reaction that explodes other connected kegs, regardless of their current health, though enemies may only be damaged by one keg. If was used to detonate the Powder Keg, the explosion plunders every enemy it kills. |leveling3 = |range = | | }} |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting='Powder Keg' is a ground targeted ability that creates an interactable unit. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional=* damage will not be splashed. * Critical strikes against a keg will splash critical damage. * Physical Spellblade effects like or apply to keg's damage, while magical Spellblade effects like or don't apply to keg's damage. |video=Gangplank EVideo }} Gangplank can store additional charges of . |description2 = Gangplank signals his ship off-shore to fire upon the target area for 8 seconds, calling down 12 waves of cannonballs in clusters of 3 every 2 seconds, it for the duration. Each wave deals magic damage to all enemies hit and them by 30% for 0.5 seconds. |description3 = Gangplank can purchase upgrades to his ship in the store at the cost of 500 each, which improve Cannon Barrage: * :}} An initial, large cannonball lands in the center of the barrage, dealing a cluster's worth of true damage to all enemies it hits and them by 60% for seconds. * :}} Allies within the area gain 30% bonus movement speed, persisting for 2 seconds after leaving it. Gangplank can also benefit from this effect. * :}} Cannon Barrage fires over its duration. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} | }} |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Cannon Barrage' is a global ground targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage of one cannonball. |additional= |video=Gangplank RVideo }} Map-Specific Differences ;Twisted Treeline, Dominion, ARAM *Gankplank gains 1 per second References cs:Gangplank de:Gangplank es:Gangplank fr:Gangplank pl:Gangplank pt-br:Gangplank ru:Gangplank zh:普朗克 Category:Global champion Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Support champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion